1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the maintenance of fish aquariums, specifically in the cleaning of the gravel and removal of fish waste, food debris and unwanted toxins.
2. Prior Art
For years owners of fish aquariums have been using a device called an aquarium siphon for the cleaning and maintaining of their fish aquariums. This was and still is a common product sold by all fish aquarium/pet stores to help in the cleaning and the required monthly maintenance of fish aquariums. Although these devices have helped with the overall maintenance of said fish aquariums, because of the nature of the average consumer and their busy schedule, these devices do not do an adequate job to remove the required levels of debris and maintain a healthy environment in the fish aquarium.
It is a fairly well known fact in the aquarium industry that, when cleaning a fish aquarium, only a certain percentage of the total volume of water can be removed at each cleaning in order to maintain a balance in chemistry necessary for maintaining a healthy fish environment. The amount generally agreed on, by the fish industry, is approximately twenty percent (20%) to twenty five percent (25%) maximum of the total volume of water in the aquarium each cleaning.
Unfortunately most consumers neglect the necessary minimum required monthly maintenance to keep a healthy fish aquarium and, as a result, the aquarium continues to build with excess debris and fish waste. In addition, many consumers over feed their fish which only adds to the problem. When the consumer finally gets around to cleaning the aquarium they are unable to adequately remove this waste, with the present cleaning devices available on the market today, without removing too much water. If they stop as required, the aquarium does not get the proper maintenance. If they remove too much of the water, then the fish aquarium gets out of balance, the chemical levels rise and fish begin to die. Neither of these scenarios is pleasant and the result is, many times, the consumer will either call an aquarium service or give up and take the aquarium down.
Aquarium service is not inexpensive, the average consumer/owner of a small aquarium system (under 100 gallons) cannot afford the monthly service fee. They try to do the best they can on their own, eventually give up and take the aquarium down. Several manufacturers of aquarium products offer filter systems for the daily operation and general removal of floating waste of the fish aquarium. These systems neither vacuum the gravel nor remove dissolved particles. No company to date produces a power cleaning/gravel vacuum dedicated for required service of the fish aquarium. No other product allows the consumer to clean their fish aquarium as required, vacuum the gravel until free of fish waste/food debris without fear of loss of necessary bacteria levels, and allows for continuous cleaning until the job is complete.
This product is so unique that it will help to revitalize the aquarium industry, create new sales of fish aquariums/products for the aquarium/pet stores, and make cleaning and maintaining fish aquariums for the consumer much easier, safer, and a happier experience. Finally, a machine that makes servicing your aquarium a breeze.